


Rolling Girl (Or Boy)

by lostillusion



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/References Bullying, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, also everyone/tsuna am i right, dont worry they dont play a major part but if youre triggered by it I'll keep a warning, some references to other people but you'll get them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostillusion/pseuds/lostillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a Time Traveler! Tsuna where he tries to prevent his guardians and family from diving into despair. However, this time flip went too far and he landed on his bed on that faithful day. And this time around, he's breaking all the rules. ALL27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Girl (Or Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuna is(n't) happy and shit
> 
> WARNING implied suicide and major character death oops
> 
> also making chapter titles to the song i hear as im writing this might change it when i am awake
> 
> alt title it's two in the morning fuck

Tsuna's P.O.V

* * *

 

I panted, crouched on the bloodied floor. Another timeline, ruined. I bitterly thought, stomach clenching at the image of the various lives lost for my single choice. When will this end?

You must be confused, sorry. Hi, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. The tenth heir to the Vongola Mafia and the Neo Vongola Primo, or something like that. The title itself was childish but welcoming to me for a reminder that I was not of the bloody world that was mafia.

 _If you're not like those mafia_... My brain whispered to me. _Then why are your hands coated with their blood_?

 _How about you shut up_. I groaned, almost facepalming myself before remembering that blood was still on my hands.

I slowly lowered my hand and looked down at the nameless assailant in front of my feet.

 _Meh_ , I couldn't help but think, _Wasn't worth my guardians' lives this time around_.

Now, you may be wondering "Why are you so out of character Tsuna? Aren't you suppose to be kind and loving? Like the good sky you are?". So, let me just tell you a thing I had to endure for awhile now.

I have the ability to turn back time. Yes, it is a thing where I can abuse the heck out of it. No, it is not fun. Why I'm telling you this is because when you've seen countless of timelines where a lot of people close to you die for you, well... Expect a lot of change in a character.

Plus, I'm twenty-five, did you really expect me to be as naive as my younger self? Nope, just grew up to be an ass. Huh, maybe I should stop trying to save the Varia, they're rubbing off too much on me.

Oh, right, the time-traveling thing. See, I learned about my abilities after the fight of the Rainbow. Kawahira had whispered in my ear about the attributes of time and about my predecessor; Vongola Primo.

"Time never waits, you know?" He had chuckled in my ear. His face turned incredibly quick from friendly to stoic, "But for you, maybe."

He just left after that. I really didn't think much of it because that guy is C-R-A-Z-Y. I just thought he did those sort of things all the time. So, I went along life like normally. If you could consider what my life is as "normal".

Well, that was until the Ninth was killed.

No one knows what had happened. Not even the case of his death. So, whether or not he died peacefully, we will never know. One thing is for sure that it wasn't supposed to happen. None of it was.

Anyway, Nono died and we all were devastated, especially Xanxus, surprisingly. He was a complete douche bag of how he treated him but Xanxus was still his son, and it hurt when your parent died.

It sure did with mine.

The main problem though, was that there was no respected or legitimate Vongola boss. I was too inexperienced with the mafia world (still 14) and Xanxus wasn't related to him by blood, making him lose some credibility. No one accepted either heir to the throne and this lead to chaos in the mafia world.

And what's chaos when some lives weren't lost?

Now, I'm going to tell you something very important. During my time through these lives, even the earliest ones, I've felt like it was my fate was desired to fall. What made me think that, throughout these timelines, I still do not know. It was like a creepy feeling akin to being followed. A feeling that has never left andwill forever   loom.

However, I can say that so far, that is my current fate. One that seems to linger on to my very fractured state of mind. Much to my aggravation. 

This applied to my original timeline very so, and one day, I wished to end my suffering. No, I didn't wish it, I acted upon it. Adrenaline had flowed strongly in my veins as I looked for a way to end that thread's lifeline without cutting the others tangled with it. Of course, I failed every single time. Though, that really didn't stop me.

Maybe because of my thoughts or my current situation, Vongola Primo decided to appear before me right before I stuck a scissor in my throat. Of course, as I'm no-good, I was hesitating. I didn't even notice him for awhile, too much into my own pit of self-loathing and tears. The only time that I noticed his presence was when he spoke, his voice grave and sad.

"Decimo, look at me." He commanded, and I did, to my current embarrassment. I fully remembered how many tears I've shed those collected nights and how it was pouring immensely when I looked up at Giotto.

The man waited a few minutes to allow me to gain my composure. It didn't help, but it was appreciated. After a few minutes he spoke; his flame gone and all that stood before me was just a man. A ghost man, but a man nether the less.

"Decimo, no, damn it all, Tsuna." I looked at him with confusion. Curious to why he sounded so frustrated. "Tsuna, do you regret this road you're currently walking?"

I probably looked at him strangely as I spoke with peaked confusion. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, he sighed.

He looked at me with such guilty eyes, as if he had done something wrong. Something I didn't quite understand until now. That day, he was asking if I wanted the power to turn time, and like the no-good moron I am, I said yes.

I am truly no-good. I gave out a dry laugh. I twisted my ring not once, not twice, not even three times. I rolled it around until it clicked ten times. Ironic, for the ability to turn back time was only to twist my ring back and forth until it clicked a correct number of times. Kind of like a lock on a door or safe. Or maybe my old school locker. I could never get that damn thing open. In my musings, the ring glowed and everything faded to white.

I blinked, once or twice, only to see some familiar faces. I greeted them and they greeted back. The girl gestured for me to take a seat,

I shook my head. "No can do, I have to try again. I don't know, I have a good feeling about this one." I shrugged and high-fived them both. The girl had a blank face and the boy was quietly cheerful at my statement. However their faces both morphed into determination.

"Ah," came the boy's humming tone. "I also have to head back. He's probably waiting for me again." The other boy reached for a black and red collar and clicked it on. He attached it to his neck and I remember faintly of one of his travels with that collar.

"Same goes for me, I suppose." The girl flipped her hair and begun twisting a shield on her wrist. "Hopefully I don't turn into a witch this time."

"I shall pray for you." The other boy looked at her with a sweet smile. She flipped him off.

"Don't remind me, that timeline was just horrible." She groaned and waved a final good bye before she evaporated into dust.

He giggled and bowed to me. "I will see you, hopefully, never." I nodded my head.

"Same goes to you, you weird alien thing." I could never comprehend what he was. I guess I wouldn't either as he clocked out of the realm as well.

I stood alone in the white plane of existence. I stood in the middle of the emptiness. So empty, it was...

I lost my train of thought of the dimension and turned my attention back to my hand. I looked at it for a good moment before reaching to twist and turn it again. I counted how many in my head, silently, sadly.

 ** _One_**... I thought as I remembered the delight of helping Reborn and the rest get rid of their curse, if only to allow them to grow up again.

 ** _Two_**... I remembered how much I wanted to cry at the aspect of Enma's betrayal.

 ** _Three_**... I remember my rage consuming me when Byakuya had thought of Yuni as a toy in that future. Even after her death.

 ** _Four_**... I remember Chrome and every time I was overcome with concern and went and brought her, Chikusa, and Ken food even though it was a two hour walk and twelve at night.

 ** _Five_**... I remember the memories Mukuro had involuntarily shared his painful memories with me that I will keep to the grave. I then remember his touches and his voice and all of the times he was worried for the family and tried not to show it.

 ** _Six_**... I remember Hibari and my exasperation of him for always wanting to fight, fight, fight. But this changed to my growing affection for him as he would make sure he was strong to protect all of us and Namimori, the town we all loved so much.

 ** _Seven_**... I remember Ryohei and the time he had accepted me as his brother. Remembering the joy I felt to have a brother, and the struggles he had help made and help stop.

 ** _Eight_**... I remember Lambo, who was always childish but still endearing. He was one of the little brother I never had, and I loved him dearly for it. So much that I never let him die, but I regret allowing him to suffer in the process.

 ** _Nine_**... God I remember Hayato and Takeshi, the best friends I ever had and all of the times where Hayato yelled at Takeshi or the times Takeshi laughed. I almost remember them the most. Almost.

 ** _Ten_**... I remember Mom and home and how much I miss it. I remember my dumb, but affectionate father that didn't really try. But he tried enough. I remember I-Pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko, and everyone else who visited and pass through the home. I remember those Golden days where I didn't feel tired all the time and I didn't feel like dying. I remember those blissful days with a soft face and a weak heart. The ring glowed again, a faint light glowed from the ancient ring.

There, a voice that oddly sounded like a combination of Yuni's and Aria's called out to me. "What do you wish for?"

Without thinking, I breathed out; "Home."

"Then "Home" it shall be." She responded and like every other time, it faded to white.

However, unlike every other time, I was not at the mansion; running after one of my Guardians. I was not at my office, trying to get out of work. I was not at an important meeting where I would decide the rest of the timeline.

No, I was home. In my small bed, in my even smaller room. I heard the birds tweet and the wind blow. I was home.

Mom was calling me and I bolted downstairs, failing to fall. She looked at me, surprised, and smiled. I cried and held her tightly, not bothering to take note that I wasn't as tall anymore. I felt her worried expression but she hugged me back, telling me that nightmares are bad but they would go away. I hugged and cried until the doorbell rang, signaling the end of our embrace.

I released her and she kissed my forehead, telling me to wash my face. I nodded and went upstairs to do so. After burying my face in an orange towel, I looked at my reflection.

There, to greet me was a reflection of my younger self. His big oval eyes were mine. His big roundish cheeks clashed with my familiarity of sharper ones. His full lips differed from chapped ones. His unruly hair was the same, although it looked more healthier than mine was. The most important factor was how his eyes were more alive and full of life, but my eyes, hidden deep in those chocolate orbs, reflected the sadness I felt.

Again, Mom called me. I walked down slower. However, I almost tripped, but my hand was firm in the railing as both my hands went to it. A trick I learned over the years.

The more impending trouble was in front of me, dressed in yellow stripes and a black suit. On his fedora hat (God I hated that hat) laid a familiar chameleon. It blinked its yellow eyes at me, and I blinked my chocolate ones. The smaller figure opened his mouth and spoke with a voice that I never thought I'd hear again.

"Ciaossu."

**Author's Note:**

> count how many references there are in each chapter and tell me at the end and quote them and I'll personally write you a 500 word fanfic or something for your otps or in this ff
> 
> god im tired


End file.
